Through Different Eyes
by goldenrose3443
Summary: Shiningpaw has always been the centre of attention, especially with the toms, but she has never looked twice at any of them. But when Shadowclan attacks, she finds the missing piece of her heart in the most unexpected place.
1. The Ceremony

"Hey Shiningpaw!" called Whisperpaw. Soft dawn light glowed through the canopy above the Thunderclan camp. Whisperpaw's black and white fur was slick against her small frame and her long tail beckoned Shiningpaw.

"Hi Whisperpaw!" meowed Shiningpaw. "Great day isn't it?" she purred.

"Absolutly," Whisperpaw purred, stroking her tail along her sister's back. "Are you excited?" she asked.

"Am I ever!" mewed Shiningpaw, "I don't think I have ever been this excited!"

"I'm surprised it's even happening for you Shiningpaw, after you almost failed your training," spoke a low voice from behind the two shecats.

"Go and eat fox-dung, Flamepaw," growled Shiningpaw, turning to face the muscular ginger tom. "I don't remember you flying through it either!" she snapped.

Flamepaw winced, his dark green eyes glazing over at the painful words. "I was in the medicine den!" he snapped.

"Yes, because you were too stupid to realize that there was a badger right behind you!" Whisperpaw snapped. "If you hadn't been so mouse-brained then maybe we wouldn't have had to come and rescue you and maybe we would all be warriors now!"

"Easy Whisperpaw, calm down!" meowed Flamepaw, backing away from the bristling she-cat.

"Come on," Shiningpaw urged, "he isn't worth it," she said, nudging her friend away from the smug tom.

"Ugh, toms!" spat Whisperpaw, "I hate them!"

"Oh please, I saw you stroking up against Rainpaw last night!" Shiningpaw mewed.

"That's different," Whisperpaw shot back, but her expression softened. "I love him," she mewed in a small voice.

"AWWWW, I knew it!" cried Shiningpaw.

"Shhhhh!" cried Whisperpaw,"we don't want to announce it until we're warriors."

"Well today is your lucky day isn't it?" asked a soft voice.

Both she-cats turned in alarm. The voice belonged to their mother, Shimmerheart. The she-cat's beautiful, silver face was lit up with pride.

"Hello Shimmerheart," meowed Whisperpaw.

"How are you both today," Shimmerheart purred, her whiskers twitching in amusement as her daughters bounced around her.

"I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun!" cried Shiningpaw, her pale ginger coat glistening in the sunrise.

"Your father and I are so proud of both of you," purred Shimmerheart, licking Whisperpaw's ears.

Suddenly a muscular ginger tom appeared at the top of the high rock. His yellow eyes shone as he addressed his clan. Shiningpaw and Whisperpaw looked up at their father as he scanned the clearing.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here below the high rock for a clan meeting!" the tom called out in a strong voice, filled with pride and authority.

"Of you go," Shimmerheart nudged her daughters towards her mate.

"I wonder what names Thornstar is going to give us!" whispered Shiningpaw, her ice blue eyes shining.

"I know, me too," answered Whisperpaw, her paws kneading the dirt.

"Come forward, Shiningpaw, Whisperpaw, Flamepaw and Rainpaw," called Thornstar.

Whisperpaw and Rainpaw exchanged a look, and then all four of them turned their attention to their leader.

"Rainpaw!" meowed Thornstar, "Rainpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rainpelt."

"Whisperpaw!" called Thornstar, "As my daughter I expect great things from you, don not disappoint me. Whisperpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Whisperbreeze."

"Flamepaw," Thornstar meowed, "I have seen you talents improve over your short life, let me see them grow even more. Flamepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Flamestrike!"

"Shiningpaw," Thornstar beckoned his daughter over, " As I said to your sister, great things are expected from you, and I know that you can deliver. Shiningpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Shiningdawn."


	2. Will you be my?

"Congratulations, Shining_dawn_," called Lionclaw. "It's going to be so much fun with you in the warriors den, maybe we could spend some more time together," He said, twining his dark brown tail with hers. It had been two days since the warrior ceremony for Shiningdawn, Whisperbreeze, Rainpelt and Flamestrike.

Shiningdawn backed away, embarrassed, annoyance covering her face. "I don't know Lionclaw," she meowed.

Lionclaw's amber eyes clouded with rejection. "Oh, okay then," he mewed sadly, turning and walking back towards the fresh-kill pile, his tail tip bragging on the ground.

"That is the fifth tom who has practically asked me to be their mate!" Shiningdawn sniffed, "what do they want from me?"

"They all love you Shiningdawn," said Rainpelt, from where he was sitting next to Whisperbreeze. "They couldn't wait for you to become a warrior and choose a mate!"

"Well they will be waiting a long time then, because I don't like the look of any of them!" Shiningdawn snapped. She padded over to her sister and sat down next to her, curling her tail over her paws. "When will they learn to leave me alone and let me choose my own mate?"

"Don't be too hard on them," Rainpelt mewed, "Do you want me to talk to them?"

"No, thanks Rainpelt, I don't want them to think I'm mean," said Shiningdawn.

"Ok, but if they get out of hand, be sure to come and tell me," Rainpelt meowed.

"If you ask me, they should just tell you that they like you," said Flamestrike, walking over.

"Who asked your opinion?" countered Whisperbreeze, "I thought you didn't care about what happened to my sister!" she snapped.

"I never said that," he mewed calmly.

"Oh, ok so refusing to go on a patrol to rescue her from a dog attack and saying you wouldn't care if she was attacked to her face, is not saying that you don't care!" Whisperbreeze snapped.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't care, I just merely stated that I had better things to worry about!" countered Flamestrike.

"Will you two please stop fighting!" meowed Shiningdawn, "It's really annoying now!"

"She started it!" snapped Flamestrike.

"I don't care who started it!" meowed Shiningdawn angrily, "I'm finishing it!"

"Calm down Whisperbreeze," Rainpelt whispered, desperately trying to calm the bristling she-cat.

"Flamestrike come with me!" snapped Shiningdawn, seeing where this was going to end.

They walked over to the shadows behind the elders den. The leaf-fall sun was warm, with just a hint of a cool breeze that whistled through the camp. Warriors bustled busily throughout the camp and Shiningdawn was almost run into by Mousepaw, Greyface's newest apprentice.

"Sorry Shiningdawn!" the tiny apprentice mewed. "I didn't mean to run into you!"

"It's okay Mousepaw, I know how busy you must be," Shiningdawn purred, running her tail along the black apprentices' back.

"Oh I really am, Greyface has me on a tight schedule all day!" the tiny tom's yellow eyes were sparkling with excitement. "She said if I finish everything today, she and Softtail will take Tigerpaw and me hunting tomorrow!"

"That's excellent!" purred Shiningdawn, "I remember my first hunting trip, it was… well it was with you wasn't it Flamestrike?" she said, turning to face the ginger tom.

"Yeah I think it was," mumbled Flamestrike, suddenly looking at his paws and shuffling them.

"I can't wait until I become a warrior like you two," Mousepaw breathed in admiration.

"Mousepaw!" called Greyface, the darkgrey she-cat was standing opposite the fresh-kill pile.

"Coming Greyface!" Mousepaw called back, "I have to go, sorry again," he said as he scrambled off.

"He's so cute," purred Shiningdawn.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Flamestrike, ignoring her comment.

"Oh right sorry," she stuttered, "Can you please just try and be nice to Whisperbreeze, because I'm sick and tired of the two of you fighting every time you get near each other!"

"I try to be nice, but she just interprets it as me being arrogant!" Flamestrike snapped. "I know Rainpelt must be talking to her about it."

"Yes, he will be!" Shiningdawn countered, "Because you are his best friend, and believe it or not Whisperbreeze is his mate, so of course he wants you to be at least nice to each other!"

"Ok, I'll try," he said in defeat.

Shiningdawn sighed, "Thank you," she said.

"Can I talk to you alone tonight?" Flamestrike suddenly burst out.

"What!?" Shiningdawn cried, shocked.

"Will you meet me tonight?" he asked again, his forest green eyes boring into hers.

"S-s-sure," Shiningdawn stuttered, "Where?"

"Just outside the tunnel," Flamestrike meowed, "Please come," he asked pleadingly.

"Umm, okay," said Shiningdawn.

"I'll meet you there," he said, and started walking away towards the Warriors den.


	3. The meeting

**Secrets unveiling in this chapter, tomorrow's chapter will have a special happy birthday shout out to my bestie. My friend wanted to more action with Flamestrike, so here it is! Luv ya moonshroom420!**

The moon was high in the starlit sky when Shiningdawn crept out of the warriors' den. Flamestrike had left shortly before but she had decided to leave after him, so as not to arouse suspicion. It was a well-known fact in Thunderclan that Shiningdawn and her sister Whisperbreeze didn't like Flamestrike very much, so she didn't want anybody catching the wrong end of the stick and telling her Whisperbreeze.

Brambles scratched and tugged at Shiningdawn's pelt as she pushed through the camp entrance tunnel. Leaving the clearing behind she started to walk down the path towards the ravine. _Where did he say he'd meet me again? _She wondered as she walked.

"There you are," said a deep voice behind her.

Shiningdawn gasped and swung around, "You scared me half to death!" she whispered, shocked.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," Flamestrike mewed softly, padding towards her.

"I was intrigued about why you invited me," Shiningdawn whispered. "So go on, what is so important that you couldn't tell me back at camp," she said, crouching down.

"It's really embarrassing," he meowed, staring at his paws. "Look I know that your sister doesn't really like me, but, well, I wanted to know your real thoughts on me. Not last moon, not at sun-high, now."

Shiningdawn was taken aback. "Well I think you are sometimes a little bit arrogant and selfish," she meowed.

"I was afraid of that," he muttered under his breath, turning away from her.

"What's wrong?" Shiningdawn asked, confused by his sudden mood change.

"Nothing," Flamestrike muttered. "It's late, we'd better be getting back."

"Hey, not until you tell me what's going on," Shiningdawn meowed, jumping in front of him as he tried to walk back to camp. "I didn't come all the way out here for nothing."

"Just forget it will you, Shiningdawn, I was stupid to think you…. Never mind," FLamestrike burst out.

"Think I what?" Shiningdawn pressed, "Think I what, Flamestrike?"

"Nothing, let's just get back, the dawn patrol will be coming out soon," he growled.

"Did you hear there was a patrol the other day who found Shadowclan scent?" Shiningdawn asked, trying to break the tension in the air.

"I did hear about that," he said sourly, "Which border was it again?"

"I think it was the Thunderpath border," she whispered as they approached the camp.

"Filthy carrion-eaters," Flamestrike growled.

"I really hope they don't attack," she said.

"Hope who doesn't attack?" whispered a voice behind them.

"Whisperbreeze, what are you doing here?" Shiningdawn asked, spinning around to face her sister.

"I could ask you the same question," she said, narrowing her pale eyes at the two cats.

"We were just having a chat," said Flamestrike, stepping away from Shiningdawn.

"At this time of night?" Whisperbreeze cocked her head to one side, a quizzical look on her face.

"Yes," Flamestrike said shortly, narrowing his eyes at the black and white she-cat. "We were in the dirtplace and decided to take a walk because we couldn't sleep."

Shiningdawn tried to avoid Whisperbreeze's disapproving gaze, unsuccessfully. Her sister's green eyes were full of betrayal, making Shiningdawn feel guilty for something she didn't do.

"Come on Shiningdawn," said Whisperbreeze, "We are on the dawn patrol." She led the way back into camp, anger radiating off her pelt.

Later, on the patrol Whisperbreeze pulled Shiningdawn aside.

"What were you doing with him!" she snapped.

"Look Whisperbreeze, it's not what you think, ok we just went for a walk at night because we couldn't sleep. Is that a crime?" Shiningdawn snapped, glaring at her sister. "It didn't mean anything."

"Are you sure?" her sister asked, a concerned look on her face. "You know how I feel about him."

"Yes I do, but nothing happened and nothing is going to happen!" she countered.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," said Whisperbreeze.

"I won't, don't worry," Shiningdawn mewed, "So how are you and Rainpelt?"

Whisperbreeze sighed, and a dreamy look covered her face, "It's wonderful, he's wonderful I couldn't ask for more!"

"It's great to see you so happy!" Shiningdawn purred, flicking her sister's ear with her tail.

"Shiningdawn, Whisperbreeze!" called Berryfur, who was leading the patrol along with Brambleheart, Softtail and Softail's apprentice, Tigerpaw.

"Coming Berryfur!" the sisters called in unison.

"What is it?" Shiningdawn asked, as the two she-cats ran up to the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Shadowclan scent," Brambleheart answered for her. "All over this area!"

"Oh no, not again," said Whisperbreeze, shocked. "I thought they were going to leave us alone this season!"

"Looks like they are starting early this time!" said Berryfur, gravely.


	4. Sisterly Love

**Hey, so today is ma gurl, evilface99's birthday! Happy birthday! Luv ya. Also in this chapter, the new cat Stormwhisker, is in honour of moonshroom420, luv u girl! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and make me happy!**

"I can't believe Thornstar didn't mention the Shadowclan invasions!" meowed Whisperbreeze to Shiningdawn. They were lying in the warriors den, waiting for the other warriors' to arrive. It had been two moons since Shiningdawn's moonlit meeting with Flamestrike, and Whisperbreeze still glared at the handsome tom every chance she got. "I really thought he was going to," she said.

"I know how you feel," said Stormwhisker, shifting in her nest so she could face the sisters. The pale ginger she-cat had been Whisperbreeze and Shiningdawn's denmate while they were kits and apprentices but had been made a warrior one moon before them. "But at least there haven't been any more sightings."

"Yeah, at least we can be thankful for that," said Shiningdawn.

Whisperbreeze's pale eyes sparked with annoyance as Flamestrike squeezed into the den. The ginger tom's head shot up when he heard Shiningdawn's voice, and he immediately backed out.

"What is his problem?" Shiningdawn sighed once he'd gone, "I mean I didn't do anything."

"Well if you told me what happened that night then maybe I would be able to ask Rainpelt to talk to him!" Whisperbreeze snapped. Stormwhisker's ears pricked at the news.

"Whoa, what meeting?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, it was nothing, just a little friendly conversation," said Shiningdawn defensively.

"Friendly, sure," said Whisperbreeze under her breath.

"Ugh, I thought you were over it!" snapped Shiningdawn, rising to her feet and walking towards the den entrance.

"Whatever," said Whisperbreeze.

"I am so confused," said Stormwhisker, cocking her head to one side and staring quizzically at the two bristling sisters. "Maybe I'll just stay out of it."

"I'm going," said Shiningdawn, glaring at her sister, "If that's okay with you Whisperbreeze. I mean I wouldn't want to run into anybody you don't like!" she snapped over her shoulder as she left the den in a huff.

The cool, late leaf-fall air stung Shiningdawn's face as she raced out of camp, ignoring the stares and comments from her clan-mates and praying that none of her admirers followed her. Sprinting away from the camp, she let her paws carry her and before she knew it, she was in the sandy hollow. Curling up in a corner on the soft ground, she just let herself loose. Sobs racked her body and she tried to hide her nose under her tail while she drifted off to sleep.

Shiningdawn had no idea what time it was when suddenly, something prodded her awake. She sat up groggily and blinked the left over moisture from her eyes. When she could see straight, she saw an image that she wouldn't have traded an eternity without food for; Flamestrike sat next to her, washing his paws and staring at her with tight, angry eyes.

"Are you over your tantrum yet?" he asked, wiping a paw over his ear.

"What do you mean?" Shiningdawn mewed. Pale dawn light filtered through the holes in the top of the hollow, indicating that she had been there all night. _How long has he been here? _She asked herself.

"Rainpelt came to me just before the dusk patrol went out and told me that Whisperbreeze had been in hysterics ever since you ran out. He wanted to go looking for you, but he was afraid of leaving Whisperbreeze, so he asked me to come. Whisperbreeze wasn't all that happy about it though," he explained through narrowed eyes.

"Well you shouldn't have come, I'm fine," she snapped, "And for your information, I don't need a stuck-up, arrogant tom like you coming to my rescue, I'm not a kit you know!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, "After your performance last night, running out of camp like that without telling anybody, your father was considering sending out a search party when you weren't home by midnight, Shimmerheart was in hysterics, or didn't you think about Thornstar and Shimmerheart. Or what about Whisperbreeze, or Stormwhisker, or Rainpelt or…" he stopped and took a step back from Shiningdawn who looked like she was about to collapse with regret.

"I just needed to get away from everything for a while!" she snapped. "Is that so terrible?"

"It is when nobody knows where you are!" Flamestrike snapped back. "I mean what if Shadowclan had invaded and found you here. What would you have done then?"

"Can you just leave it please?" she pleaded. "Come on lets go back."

When they arrived at camp there were lots of apologies and thankyous to Flamestrike. The handsome tom completely ignored her for the next moon, only talking to her if he needed her on a patrol.


	5. Future of Thunderclan

**About half-way through now, getting juicy info in this chapter. Also, if you like Whisperbreeze and Rainpelt as a couple then you will like the info at the beginning of this chapter! Don't forget to review! **

"How are you feeling?" Shiningdawn asked her sister, concerned. Whisperbreeze had moved into the nursery three moons before expecting Rainpelt's kits and the black and white she-cat had been having bad belly aches for a few days. Softtail had also moved into the nursery expecting Brambleheart's kits, shortly after her apprentice, Tigerpaw was given his warrior name, Tigerfoot. Greyface had moved to the elders den after Mousepaw became Mousetail. Shiningdawn, Stormwhisker, Flamestrike and Rainpelt had gained apprentices and Lionclaw and Cloudpetal's apprentices had also been named, Willowfur and Starlingflight.

"I'm feeling alright today," Whisperbreeze answered, though still looking uncomfortable. She shifted in her nest, taking the weight off her belly. As she spoke, Rainpelt squeezed through the small entrance to the den and padded over to his mate.

"Hello Shiningdawn," Rainpelt nodded to her as he sat down next to Whisperbreeze. The tom's blue eyes sparked with concern at his love's condition. His blue-grey pelt was ruffled from the sharp leaf-bare wind outside.

"I'll give you two some space," said Shiningdawn, standing up and stretching her stiff legs.

"Thanks Shiningdawn," mewed Whisperbreeze. She looked up at Rainpelt and rubbed her cheek against his, purring. Shiningdawn squeezed out of the den and wandered over to the clan deputy, Beestripe. The old tortoiseshell she-cat was organizing patrols for the day.

"Flamestrike I need you on a hunting patrol, take Lionclaw, Brambleheart, Shiningdawn, Moonpaw and Snowpaw," said Beestripe. Flamestrike's apprentice Snowpaw and Shiningdawn's apprentice Moonpaw ran over. Moonpaw was a small lithe she-cat with pale grey fur and sparkling blue eyes, her littermate Snowpaw was a tom with pure white fur and pale yellow eyes.

"Are we going hunting?" Moonpaw asked Shiningdawn. Shiningdawn's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Yes, Moonpaw so you can practice for your assessment tomorrow," Shiningdawn purred, flicking the younger she-cat's ears with her tail.

"Will I be a warrior then?" Moonpaw asked.

"If you behave and bring back lots of prey," Flamestrike told her, walking up to the mentor and apprentice. His own apprentice Snowpaw followed suit.

"Of course I will," said Moonpaw, defensively. "I'm Shiningdawn's apprentice. And she is the best mentor ever!"

"Awww thank you Moonpaw," Shiningdawn purred, glaring at Flamestrike. The handsome ginger tom had completely ignored her ever since the night she ran away and it was starting to bug her.

"Well come on let's go before this snow covers up everything!" growled Lionclaw, shaking snow off his tail tip. The dark brown tom was still sore from when Shiningdawn had rejected him, but he was mending and spending a lot more time with Stormwhisker.

Flamestrike's forest-coloured eyes narrowed at Lionclaw. Shiningdawn had never noticed the yellow tinge around his pupils, now she did. Recently she had been more annoyed than she should have been at the warrior's silent treatment. She was shocked a few moons before when she became jealous of Cloudpetal, who had been sharing prey and sharing tongues with Flamestrike. Shiningdawn had never been jealous of any cat in her whole life! It was very unnerving to her and she had quickly shaken it off.

"Are we going or what?" asked Snowpaw, pushing himself between the two toms.

"Yes, we are," answered Flamestrike. "Come on."

Walking through the now white and bare forest, Shiningdawn thought about the past few moons. She had been overjoyed when Whisperbreeze had told her about her kits, she only hoped that they would live through the bitter leaf-bare.

"How about we split up?" suggested Lionclaw when they had been walking for a while. "I'll go with Shiningdawn and you can take Moonpaw and Snowpaw," he motioned towards Flamestrike.

"No," said Flamestrike shortly. "We have a better chance of finding prey if we stay together. Besides Shiningdawn needs to be watching Moonpaw."

"I agree with Flamestrike," said Shiningdawn, she didn't like the idea of being completely alone with Lionclaw. His affection towards her had been making her feel very uncomfortable. Sharing a den with him now only made it worse!

"Fine, alright," Lionclaw said, stalking off to sulk.

When they got back to camp and dropped off their catch, Shiningdawn heard her sister and Stormwhisker arguing outside the dirtplace.

"I don't need a mate, Whisperbreeze!" Stormwhisker snapped, her pale ginger fur bristling on her shoulders.

"You need to help support the future of Thunderclan," Whisperbreeze retorted, wrapping her tail around swollen belly. The young she-cat was within days of kitting.

"Ugh, I can see you are never going to let this go. But don't expect me to be having kits with the first tom I meet, okay? I have high expectations!" Stormwhisker snapped, stomping off in a huff.

"What was all that about?" Shiningdawn asked, walking over.

"Oh nothing," Whisperbreeze said. The black and white queen began ambling off towards the nursery, a smug look on her face.


	6. The Battle

**Secrets reviled in this chapter! Rainpelt is dedicated to my actual cat Jeremy, my own little warrior! Loads of action!**

Half a moon later and Snowpaw and Moonpaw were warriors. Snowpaw had been named Snowtail and Moonpaw had been named Moonfall. Whisperbreeze had given birth with no complications and had named her kits Riverkit (a she-cat), Snowykit (a she-cat) and Ravenkit (a tom). Riverkit looked just like her mother, only with pale blue eyes instead of pale green. Snowykit had long soft, fluffy white fur with dark green eyes and Ravenkit was black with a white chest spot like his father and dark blue eyes. Rainpelt was overjoyed. Flamestrike was happy for his friend, but something was wrong, bothering him.

"Shiningdawn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Stormwhisker asked her friend one day. The grey-eyed she-cat had listened to Whisperbreeze's advice to gain a mate, and had been spending excessive time with Lionclaw. Shiningdawn was ecstatic for her friend, but also because it meant that Lionclaw only thought of her as a friend now.

"Sure, what's up?" Shiningdawn asked.

"You know how I've been spending a lot of time with Lionclaw?" the she-cat asked, her whiskers twitching.

"Yeah," she said. "Where is this going Stormwhisker?"

"Well," Stormwhisker paused. "I'm expecting kits!"

Shiningdawn gasped, "Oh that's wonderful Stormwhisker," she cried, licking her friend's ears. "Have you told Lionclaw yet?"

"No not yet, I wanted you to know first," said Stormwhisker, purring. Suddenly Brambleheart and Mousetail sprinted into camp. The two young toms were panting heavily, and covered in blood.

"What happened?" Softtail screeched, running over to her mate, Brambleheart. The dark brown she-cat was close to kitting and her swollen belly made it difficult to run.

"Shadowclan…. Attack… Thunderpath…. Border," Brambleheart gasped between words. The grey tabby tom collapsed on the ground and Softtail screeched again.

"Get Ashpelt!" called Flamestrike, running over to the scene.

"I'm already here," said the dark grey medicine cat, hurrying over with a mouthful of cobwebs.

"Come along Softtail," coaxed Whisperbreeze, wrapping her long tail over her friend's shoulders and leading her towards the nursery. "Stress isn't good for you and your kits."

"Mousetail, what happened," asked Thornstar padding over to the young black tom.

"We were marking the border along the Thunderpath when a big patrol of Shadowclan warriors turned up. We tried to fight them off but it was no use, Beestripe sent us back to camp to get backup," Mousetail meowed.

"Okay, thank you Mousetail. Go and get some rest," Thornstar said. Mousetail dipped his head at his leader and limped away.

"Rainpelt, Shimmerheart, Flamestrike, Shiningdawn and Lionclaw, I want you to come with me!" Thornstar cried. Shiningdawn bit her lip, this was her first battle! She exchanged a glance with Whisperbreeze, who was trying to keep her kits under control.

"But we want to go with Rainpelt!" Snowykit cried.

"No you can't little ones," purred Rainpelt, flicking his daughter's ear with his paw. "It isn't safe."

"But we want to help," squealed Riverkit, her pale blue eyes wide with hope.

"You can help me by staying in the nursery with Whisperbreeze," Rainpelt said, rubbing his head along his mate's cheek.

"Take care of yourself," Shiningdawn heard Stormwhisker whisper to Lionclaw, who was standing next to her.

"I'll be back soon," the brown tom said, licking his mate's ears.

"Let's go," growled Thornstar from where he was standing with Shimmerheart.

"Come on kits," said Whisperbreeze, herding her kits into the nursery.

With a yowl, Thornstar and his patrol raced into the forest. Shiningdawn ran alongside her mother, Shimmerheart, near the front behind her father. Rainpelt, Lionclaw and Flamestrike were hot on their heels.

Suddenly they heard the yowls of battle up ahead and picked up the pace a little. The Shadowclan warriors had pushed their Thunderclan opponents into the forest and were fighting above the ravine. Thornstar led the way up and Shiningdawn cleared the rock face in three bounds.

"Mouse-brains," Shiningdawn muttered under her breath. Little did the Shadowclan warriors know, but being in the forest made it easier for the Thunderclan patrols to fight, and fight they did. Shiningdawn saw Tigerfoot fighting with a brown tabby Shadowclan tom and Willowfur was against a big black she-cat, whom Shiningdawn recognized from gatherings. Starlingflight abandoned the ginger she-cat he was fighting and ran over to help his sister. Moonfall and Snowtail were fighting back-to-back against three other warriors and Shiningdawn immediately split off from her patrol to help the outnumbered siblings.

Later, Shiningdawn fought a tortoiseshell tom paw for paw, and then he distracted her and leapt up slashing with unsheathed claws. Shiningdawn narrowly dodged him but was pushed onto her back. The Shadowclan tom raked her belly with his hind paws and Shiningdawn yowled in pain. She scrambled onto her paws, the first chance she got and sprinted towards where Rainpelt was being cornered by two muscular warriors. Shiningdawn leapt onto one of them, a white tom, and bit into his scruff, feeling her teeth meet. She and Rainpelt fought the two toms blow for blow when something hit Shiningdawn off her paws and she lay sprawled on the edge of the ravine.

"Shiningdawn, are you okay?" cried Rainpelt, abandoning his opponents and running over to her.

"I'm fine," she said, "Go and help Moonfall." The tiny she-cat was losing to a Shadowclan she-cat.

"Are you sure?" asked Rainpelt.

"Yes, go. I'm fine," Shiningdawn pushed, rising to her paws. Rainpelt nodded and bounded off to help Moonfall.

Shiningdawn was dragged into a one-on-one fight with a black and white she-cat and was forced towards the edge of the ravine. She desperately tried to fight back but it was no use. The Shadowclan she-cat was about to push her over the edge when a streak of ginger fur flashed in front of Shiningdawn's eyes. Flamestrike yowled in outrage as he jumped on the she-cat, wrestling her to the ground and pummelling her belly with his hind claws and snapping at her throat. Suddenly a big tom raced over and lunged at Flamestrike. Shiningdawn watched in horror as the tom made contact with Flamestrike and shoved the ginger tom off balance and over the edge of the ravine.

"Flamestrike, No!" yowled Rainpelt, sprinting over to the edge. Shiningdawn and Rainpelt sprinted down the side of the ravine to where Flamestrike lay unmoving.

"You mouse-brained idiot, why did you do it?" cried Shiningdawn, sobbing.

"Shhhh, it's okay Shiningdawn, shhh," Rainpelt tried to comfort the hysterical she-cat. Shiningdawn and Rainpelt lifted the limp tom off the ground and began carrying him back to camp. Snowtail, who had watched the whole thing unfold went and told Thornstar that they were taking him to Ashpelt.

Shiningdawn's paws could barely carry her as she and Rainpelt made it into camp and towards the medicine den. Ashpelt was sitting next to Brambleheart who was asleep in a nest on the far side of the den. The grey tom looked up as they carried Flamestrike in.

"What happened?" he demanded. Rainpelt and Shiningdawn set Flamestrike down on the soft ground and took a step back as the medicine cat inspected him.

"A Shadowclan tom rammed into him when he was attacking a Shadowclan she-cat and the force pushed him off the edge of the ravine," Rainpelt explained, as Shiningdawn stood there in utter shock and horror.

"Alright, I'll take care of him, I'll call you back when he's conscious," said Ashpelt.

"Thank you, Ashpelt," Shiningdawn managed to choke out. Ashpelt nodded at her and Rainpelt escorted her out of the den.

"What happened?" asked the clan members as Shiningdawn walked to the warrior's den.

"Give her some space!" Rainpelt growled as he walked over to Whisperbreeze.

"I'll go talk to her," offered Whisperbreeze following her sister.

Shiningdawn curled up in her nest. She tossed and turned for a few moments then got up and walked over to Flamestrike's nest and curled up in it, breathing in his scent. Whisperbreeze found her sobbing, in his nest.

"Oh Shiningdawn," Whisperbreeze sighed and sat down next to her sister.

"Why did he do it?" Shiningdawn sobbed.

"I don't know," she said, stroking her sister's back with her tail. They sat there like that for a long time, and then suddenly Whisperbreeze spoke.

"You love him don't you?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry!" Shiningdawn cried. "I know you don't like him and I tried to ignore these feelings but today I felt them, stronger than ever before. When that stupid Shadowclan tom pushed him off the edge, I just felt this feeling of heartbreak. Oh Whisperbreeze, what if he dies? I don't know what I would do!" Shiningdawn cried, sobbing again.

"Shhh, he's going to be ok, and you don't need to apologise to me. You have no control about who love. I can't control you. I just want you to be happy. And if he makes you happy, then you need to love him," Whisperbreeze purred. Suddenly Rainpelt pushed into the den.

"He's awake," he said simply. With that he licked Whisperbreeze's cheek and left the den.

"Go on, talk to him," said Whisperbreeze. Shiningdawn stood and walked out of the den and across to Ashpelt's den. When she entered the den, Ashpelt was crouched beside Flamestrike, watching him eat a bundle of leaves sitting in front of him. Ashpelt looked up as she walked in and stood up and walked over to her.

"He's been asking for you," he said. "I'll give you some privacy."

"Thank you," Shiningdawn said. Ashpelt nodded and walked past her and out of the den. Shiningdawn caught Flamestrike's eye and rushed over to him. She crouched down next to him and just stared into his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity she spoke.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, her voice choking up. Flamestrike just cocked his head and looked at her quizzically.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. When Shiningdawn didn't respond, he spoke again. "I love you, Shiningdawn."

"What?" she cried. "I think you hit your head a little hard."

"No I didn't, I'm perfectly fine," Flamestrike said.

"But if you love me then why have you been ignoring me for so many moons?" she asked.

"I knew your sister hated me, and I thought you did too. I've always kept my feelings bottled up, but when I saw that she-cat about to push you off the edge. I just put all of it aside, I couldn't let you die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died, Shiningdawn," he whispered, staring into her ice blue eyes.

"Oh Flamestrike, I thought I'd lost you," Shiningdawn gasped. "How could you be so mouse-brained? It was such a stupid thing to do!"

"Love brings out the best in us," he meowed. "The heart wants what the heart wants. And Shiningdawn, my heart wants you."

"Oh Flamestrike I'm so sorry!" Shiningdawn cried.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Sorry I didn't tell you how I feel sooner," Shiningdawn mewed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I love you too, Flamestrike. I love you too," she sobbed.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say those words," Flamestrike purred. Shiningdawn pressed herself closer to him, as close as his nest would allow. She rubbed her cheek along his, purring ecstatically. He covered her ears in licks, whispering, "I love you".


	7. Just a little white lie

**Nawww, I had tears in my eyes writing the end of the last chapter! Some really cute stuff happening in this chapter! Don't forget to review! **

Chapter 7: Just a little white lie.

Moonlight guided Shiningdawn as she walked through the forest. Three moons had been and gone since Flamestrike's accident. He had fully recovered, and had been made deputy in honour of his bravery in rescuing Shiningdawn. Beestripe had retired to the elders den after she was badly injured during the battle. Shiningdawn and Flamestrike had announced that they were mates-to the disappointment of many single toms- and Stormwhisker had officially told the clan of her and Lionclaw's kits and had moved to the nursery.

"Oof," she groaned as something sprang from the bushes and landed squarely on her shoulders.

"There you are, my love," said a deep voice. Shiningdawn managed to roll onto her back and look her attacker in the eyes.

"You mouse-brain, you scared me half to death," she spat, scrambling to her paws.

"You should have seen your face though," Flamestrike purred. Shiningdawn could never be angry at him for long and flung herself at him, her whiskers twitching.

"Who's a brave strong warrior now?" she purred, jumping on him. "Being pinned down by a she-cat?"

"Never!" he cried, pushing her off and grinning when he heard the thump that indicated contact between her back and the ground. Flamestrike stalked towards Shiningdawn and she scrambled back in mock fear.

"You wouldn't dare!" Shiningdawn whimpered. A deep growl ripped through Flamestrike's throat and he lunged at her. Shiningdawn was stuck between two roots and couldn't get out. Flamestrike landed with his paws spread evenly over the roots and leaned in towards her, his forest-coloured eyes just inches from hers.

"Oh really?" he asked simply.

"You are an idiot!" Shiningdawn articulated every word.

"You know you love me!" Flamestrike purred. Shiningdawn couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out laughing.

"I do, but I think the Thunderclan deputy should know better," she mewed, her whiskers twitching.

"What, better than to attack his own mate?" Flamestrike asked, cocking his head to one side. His dark eyes watched her intently.

"Yes! Absolutely!" Shiningdawn meowed. "Because his mate should be the most precious thing in the world to him!" she snapped.

"You are the most precious thing to me," Flamestrike whispered, stroking her cheek with his tail. "I have never and will never want anything more than you."

"When you say never have. What do you mean exactly?" she asked.

"I have always loved you. From the moment I met you, I knew I loved you," he said.

"Then why were you so mean and arrogant when we were growing up?" Shiningdawn asked suspiciously.

"Because I was jealous. I thought since all of the other toms that we trained with had feelings for you that you wouldn't look twice at me. Also I thought you were too good for me, being the leader's daughter," Flamestrike blurted out.

Shiningdawn blinked in surprise, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and spoke, "I always looked more than twice at you, and I can't believe that you think I could be that shallow. I would have loved you even if you were a fish!" she mewed, staring at him blankly. "I thought that because you never seemed to notice me that I wasn't beautiful enough or kind enough. Then when you said that you wouldn't care if I was or wasn't rescued from that dog, I-I thought that meant you didn't want me and I started giving up."

Flamestrike took it all in for a moment and then meowed softly, "Shiningdawn, you are that kindest most beautiful she-cat in the whole forest including all of the Clans. You are the reason that I go to battle and train so hard, because I want to give our clan a safe comfortable future, including maybe any future kits of ours," he said turning his head away from her.

"But then why did you act like I didn't exist pretty much our whole lives?" Shiningdawn asked.

"Just a little white lie, my love. To cover up my tracks," Flamestrike purred.


	8. New Additions

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I was helped write this chapter by moonshroom420 a.k.a Stormwhisker. Luv ya! Don't forget to review and make me happy!**

Chapter 8- New additions

Something tickled Shiningdawn's nose and she blinked her eyes open sleepily. She sat up in the dawn light and sniffed the air, a beautiful crisp morning. Shiningdawn turned her head and a gentle look came over her eyes at the scene she saw. Flamestrike was curled in a ball facing her, his fire-coloured tail wrapped over his nose tightly and one paw outstretched towards her. Shiningdawn edged closer to him and stretched out on the cold ground between two roots. She nudged his paw with her nose until her nose was under it and she closed her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy-head," a deep voice whispered some time later. Shiningdawn rolled onto her back but didn't open her eyes.

"Morning," she said.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered rolling onto her side and opening her eyes. Flamestrike's forest eyes were staring back at her, a strange expression on them. Shiningdawn pushed herself up into a standing position and pounced on him.

"Hey! What was that for!" he cried as he tumbled over backwards.

"Oh nothing, just revenge," Shiningdawn growled mockingly.

"Revenge?" he asked stunned, "For what?"

"For scaring me out of my mind last night!" she countered.

"Oh, that," Flamestrike said. "I was only joking. You know I love you!"

"Of course I do," Shiningdawn mewed licking his ears. "Come on let's get back."

They walked together through the now sunlit forest, their tails twined together. AS they arrived at camp there was a big commotion.

"What's happening?" Flamestrike asked Rainpelt as they walked past him.

"Stormwhisker is kitting, you should go in Shiningdawn. She's been asking for you," Rainpelt meowed, settling down next to Whisperbreeze.

"Is she alright?" Shiningdawn asked Whisperbreeze. The black and white she-cat already had three kits of her own who would be moving to the apprentice den in two moons.

"She's tired but pulling through," Whisperbreeze meowed to her sister. Shiningdawn nodded and quickly ran over to the nursery. On the way she saw a thick stick lying next to the warriors den and decided to take it with her for Stormwhisker to bite down on, Whisperbreeze had needed one while kitting Riverkit, Snowykit and Ravenkit and Shiningdawn thought that Stormwhisker would need one too. As she pushed into the den she saw Ashpelt crouched next to Stormwhisker's pale ginger tail and Lionclaw was bending over his mate trying to soothe the pained she-cat. Lionclaw lifted his head when Shiningdawn walked in, his amber eyes tired and terrified.

"Lionclaw you should go and get some rest," said Ashpelt.

"No I don't want to leave her," he said firmly.

"She'll be alright Lionclaw, I'll stay with her," Shiningdawn reassured.

"Okay, but if anything happens you come and get me at once!" the brown tom meowed.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen," she said again. Lionclaw dipped his head in thanks and left the den, taking one last look over his shoulder at his mate.

"I brought this for her," Shiningdawn told Ashpelt, laying the stick at her paws.

"Good, she'll need it. Her contractions are getting closer together and I can feel the first kit coming," the dark grey tom answered, his blue eyes sparking with concern. He pressed his paws gently to Stormwhisker's belly and moved them in a small circular motion. Mushroomclaw-Stormwhisker's father- was Ashpelt's littermate and had always kept a strong bond with him. Ashpelt had been at Featherfrost's kitting while he was an apprentice and was now very proud to be helping Featherfrost's daughter Stormwhisker with her own kits.

"Shiningdawn has something for you, Stormwhisker," Ashpelt told the tired she-cat.

"Bite down hard on this when your pains come," Shiningdawn instructed, pushing the stick towards her friend.

"Thank you," said Stormwhisker breathlessly, biting down hard on the stick as her belly rippled from another pain.

"Okay, one more push and the first kit will be out," Ashpelt said.

"Come on Stormwhisker, you can do it," Shiningdawn urged as the she-cat let out a wail of pain. Suddenly a tiny wet bundle appeared on the bedding and Shiningdawn left her friends head and stepped around to nip the sac around the tiny kit. She began licking it fiercely, determined that her friend's kit wouldn't die. The little kit started squirming and mewling.

"A she-kit!" cried Shiningdawn. She picked up the she-kit and placed her next to Stormwhisker's belly.

"There you go, that's it keep suckling, your mother will keep you nice and warm now," she said.

"The second one is on the way," Ashpelt meowed. Another bundle, slightly bigger this time, plopped onto the bracken nest. Shiningdawn scurried over and repeated what she did with the first kit. She nipped the sac open and licked until the kit started mewling like its sister.

"Another she-kit!" Shiningdawn announced, picking the little kit up and placing her beside her older sister. Both kits were pummelling their paws against their mother's belly happily, tiny squeaks leaving their mouths. Shiningdawn couldn't take her eyes off of her best-friend's kits. "Oh, Stormwhisker their beautiful!"

"That's all, your finished Stormwhisker," Ashpelt announced from the ginger she-cat's tail. As he spoke Lionclaw pushed his way into the den. He rushed over to his mate and covered her ears in licks.

"Typical tom," growled Stormwhisker, "Always here once the work is finished."

"How are they?" Lionclaw asked Shiningdawn.

"Perfect, congratulations Lionclaw you have two daughters!" Shiningdawn told him. The dark brown warrior's face lit up with pride and he nuzzled his kits, purring.

"What do you want to call them?" he asked Stormwhisker.

"How do you like, Honeykit for this one?" Stormwhisker asked gesturing with her tail towards the older, smaller kit with pale ginger fur just like her mother. "And Pheonixkit for the other one," she said pointing at the other kit who had bright orange fur and tabby markings like her father.

"I love those names," Lionclaw purred, "And I love you too." Shiningdawn followed Ashpelt out into the clearing and padded over to where Flamestrike was still sitting with Rainpelt and Whisperbreeze.

"How is she?" Whisperbreeze asked jumping to her paws.

"Exhausted but fine," she answered.

"And the kits?" Rainpelt asked.

"Two she-kits, both perfectly healthy!" Shiningdawn announced. Flamestrike stood up and nuzzled his mate. Shiningdawn lay down and fell asleep, the last thing she felt was Flamestrike's tongue rasping over her ear.


	9. Valley of Secrets

**I hope you liked the names of the kits! Not much happened with Shiningdawn and Flamestrike in the last chapter, but some exciting stuff in this one! I would also like to point out that there is nothing wrong with Flamestrike, the only reason that he is acting differently is that he and Shiningdawn have finally become mates. Thanks for helping me this far and don't forget to review! :D**

Chapter 9- Valley of Secrets

Sunlight filtered through the bracken roof of the warrior's den, signalling the start of a new day. Shiningdawn stretched and blinked her eyes groggily as she stepped daintily out of Flamestrike's hold. The handsome flame-coloured tom had his tail wrapped tightly over Shiningdawn's shoulders and his head was lying where her back had just been. Shiningdawn purred and her whiskers twitched.

"Beautiful morning isn't it, Shiningdawn?" Stormwhisker called from where she sat just outside the nursery. The pale ginger she-cat had kitted two moons before and was now watching as her kits tumbled around her. Honeykit and Pheonixkit where more playful than even Shiningdawn had been at their age and she let out a laugh as she walked over.

"How is motherhood treating you?" Shiningdawn asked.

"All I ask is that they give me a nice sleep in once in a while!" Stormwhisker said. Honeykit ran under Shiningdawn's belly and pounced onto her sister, Pheonixkit sat up and flicked the snow off her ears.

"Hey what was that for?" she squealed, bouncing away.

"Are you excited for the apprentice ceremony today?" Stormwhisker asked her friend.

"Oh am I ever!" Shiningdawn exclaimed, sitting down and wrapping her tail over her paws. "Finally some of my kin is having a ceremony!"

As she spoke Thornstar and Shimmerheart pushed out of their den and Thornstar jumped up onto the high rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Thornstar cried. Shiningdawn spotted Whisperbreeze and Rainpelt outside the nursery cleaning their three kits. Snowykit, Riverkit and Ravenkit were complaining against the rough strokes of their parent's tongues. When they were finished, the three kits scurried towards the high rock followed slowly by Whisperbreeze and Rainpelt who sat down next to Lionclaw. Both cats looked like they were going to burst with pride as Shiningdawn watched them. Flamestrike finally appeared and walked over to sit beside Shiningdawn.

"Rainpelt is over the moon," he commented, watching his best friend. "I nearly died this morning when I woke up and you were gone," he said, rubbing his cheek along hers. Shiningdawn purred and walked until she stood parallel to him and stroked his back with her tail.

"I love you Flamestrike," she whispered, "I'll never leave you."

"Come forward Snowykit," Thornstar called to the white she-cat. Snowykit walked forwards, puffing out her snow-white chest and her dark green eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Snowykit, both of your parents are well respected and loyal to Thunderclan and I expect nothing less from you and your siblings. Your mentor will be Brambleheart listen to him and you will learn to be a great warrior, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Snowypaw!" Thornstar meowed authority and pride filling his voice. Next Riverkit stepped forward and dipped her head in greeting to her leader and grandfather as Snowypaw walked away beside Brambleheart.

"Riverkit, from this moment until you gain your warrior name, you will be known as Riverpaw. Moonfall will be your mentor, although she may be inexperienced she has the heart and courage of a warrior," said Thornstar. "Ravenkit! Cloudpetal will be your mentor until such a time that she decides that you will be able to gain a warrior name. Until then you shall be called Ravenpaw!"

"Snowypaw, Riverpaw Ravenpaw!" the clan chanted as the three new apprentices walked off with their new mentors.

"That'll be us soon won't it Softtail?" squealed Shadowkit. Softtail had kitted late and had almost lost her kits but they were all healthy. Softtail and Brambleheart's kits were Mudkit and Shadowkit, Mudkit was a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and Shadowkit had dark grey fur with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

"Not for a while yet," Softtail purred. As Shiningdawn and Flamestrike watched the two kits bound around their mother, Whisperbreeze and Rainpelt came up to them.

"Hello you two," said Whisperbreeze, "We have some news for you."

"What is it?" Flamestrike asked, his eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"Well, I won't be coming back to the warrior's den for a while," Whisperbreeze meowed.

"OH, Whisperbreeze you're not!" cried Shiningdawn.

"Yep I am, I'm expecting kits again!" Whisperbreeze announced. Rainpelt puffed up his chest and wrapped his tail around her shoulders.


	10. Dreams do come true

**Okay, this is the chapter that you have all been waiting for! And no moonshroom420 Whisperbreeze does not die! Jks luv ya gurl! Thank you for all your support and don't forget to review and make me happy!**

Chapter 10: Dreams do come true.

Shiningdawn and her patrol padded back through the thick leaf-bare blanket that covered the ground of the Thunderclan forest. Flamestrike was on her left and Moonfall was just behind her with Riverpaw, Tigerfoot and Shimmerheart. Shiningdawn had had to beg to get onto the patrol, she hadn't been feeling terrific for about a moon and Flamestrike-being the new deputy and her mate- had refused to let her out of camp until she went to see Ashpelt. The aging medicine-cat had concluded that there was nothing wrong and that she probably just had a stomach bug, but Shiningdawn had to go back to him later that day so he could make sure that everything was alright.

"Have you seen how big Whisperbreeze is now?" Moonfall asked.

"Yes I saw her this morning, she's huge!" exclaimed Shiningdawn. "And tired as well."

"Who wouldn't be after expecting a second litter right after your first one became apprentices," Flamestrike commented.

"Luckily you don't have to worry about that," Shiningdawn purred. She glanced over at Moonfall just in time to see the young cat look away. Shiningdawn knew that there was gossip going around camp, ever since she and Flamestrike had announced that they were mates there was clearly expectation and excitement that there would soon be a litter on the way. She smiled to herself, she couldn't wait until she was expecting, as she had always wanted kits and couldn't imagine having them with any other cat besides Flamestrike.

"That's the good thing about being a tom," Flamestrike meowed. Shiningdawn and Moonfall burst out laughing and picked up the pace, trotting past the ginger tom.

"You can laugh now, but neither of you will be happy when you are in then nursery!" Flamestrike called.

Later Shiningdawn went down to Ashpelt's den to have her check-up.

"How are you feeling today?" Ashpelt asked the ginger she-cat as she sat down in his den.

"I still have these weird cramps," Shiningdawn said. Ashpelt asked her to lie on her side and he pressed his paws lightly to her belly.

"Well, I definitely know what the problem is!" Ashpelt announced.

Shiningdawn pushed out into the clearing feeling dazed. She walked on shaky legs to the group of cats sharing tongues beside the fresh-kill pile. Flamestrike looked up from the squirrel he was eating and purred once he saw her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her. Shiningdawn cocked her head to one side and nodded. Flamestrike led the way over to the warriors den and stopped outside.

"Thornstar told me that there might be a few big battles in the next few moons because of some squabbles on the border with Windclan," he said. "But I don't want you involved."

"Why not?" Shiningdawn asked.

"Because I just found you and I don't want a repeat of the last battle we were in. I don't want to lose you Shiningdawn. I want to put you somewhere where you can't be hurt," Flamestrike told her. Shiningdawn's whiskers twitched and she looked at her paws for a moment.

When she finally spoke she said, "Well then I guess that place will have to be the nursery."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because Flamestrike, I'm expecting kits!" Shiningdawn announced.


	11. Pure Happiness

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all the great feedback from the last chapter! Love you all and don't forget to review! :P**

Chapter 11: Pure happiness

Shiningdawn cried out in pain, biting harder on the stick that lay beside her ginger head. Ashpelt and Flamestrike meowed encouragement from her tail and Whisperbreeze and Stormwhisker were trying to comfort her from their nests. Shiningdawn was sprawled across her soft nest in the nursery, shrieking as her belly rippled and another pain shot through her like lightning. Flamestrike bit his lip and closed his eyes, he found it difficult to see his mate in pain.

"One more push and the first one will be out," said Ashpelt, his new apprentice Mudpaw sat beside him. Shiningdawn gave another excruciating push and a tiny wet bundle fell onto the bracken. Flamestrike stroked her his with his tail as Mudpaw nipped open the sac and fiercely licked the tiny kit.

"A tom!" he announced, placing the sodden bundle beside his mother's belly. Shiningdawn and Flamestrike marvelled at their son.

"He's beautiful," Shiningdawn mewed weakly. Flamestrike purred, rubbing his face against hers.

"Another one is on its way," meowed Ashpelt. As he spoke another, slightly smaller, bundle popped onto the bedding.

"A she-kit!" Mudpaw announced, cleaning the fur-ball.

"She looks just like you Shiningdawn," Flamestrike commented, staring proudly at his daughter. The two kits mewled and squeaked, pummelling their tiny paws against Shiningdawn's still swollen belly.

"Get ready," Ashpelt called. Shiningdawn screeched and bit down hard on her stick. She had insisted on having one during her kitting because of the previous success. Mudpaw hurried back and positioned himself behind her and was prepared when a third sac fell onto the floor. Mudpaw took on a look of utter concentration and hope when the kit didn't move. He nudged it a few times and then finally a tiny cough escaped from its petal-like mouth.

"Another she-kit! He said, relief flooding his face. Ashpelt moved his paws gently in circular motions along Shiningdawn's belly. Several sharp pains brought shrieks and moans of pain from Shiningdawn's lips and her head fell to the edge of her nest. Flamestrike pleaded with the exhausted queen.

"Come on Shiningdawn. You can do it, please don't leave me, I love you," he begged and coaxed. A long time passed when suddenly Shiningdawn's belly rippled again and a large, sodden sac fell out. Mudpaw was straight onto the kit and nipped the bag open.

"A tom!" he cried placing the russet-coloured kit next to his siblings. Mudpaw glanced back at Ashpelt and spoke quietly to him.

"How many more?" he asked. "She's exhausted, if this goes on Flamestrike won't have a mate by morning." While they spoke anxious looks crossed the faces of the two other queens curled in their nests. Stormwhisker was trying to get Honeykit to go back to sleep and not wake her sister. Whisperbreeze shifted in her nest and her two moon old kits rolled over with her, their snores stuttering.

"Only one more," Ashpelt announced loudly. As he spoke Shiningdawn cried out again and a final kit slipped onto the bedding.

"A she-kit!" called Mudpaw. Shiningdawn flopped back onto her nest, panting.

"Well-done my love," Flamestrike whispered to her. "You can relax now, I love you so much."

"I love you too Flamestrike," Shiningdawn whispered. She sat up and licked each of her new kits in turn.

"What are you going to name them?" Ashpelt asked.

"Shiningdawn can name them," Flamestrike purred. Shiningdawn thought for a minute and then spoke.

"Well the first one, the tom that looks like Flamestrike, I thought could be Firekit," she said flicking her tail over his head. "The she-cat with golden fur, how about Goldenkit. Then the pale ginger she-kit the one who is almost white, Silverkit. The darker tom, Redkit and the ginger and white she-kit…. Mossykit. How do you like those names?"

"I think their wonderful!" Flamestrike mewed. He curled himself around his mate and laid a protective tail over his kits.


	12. Any Day

**I've been having a few ideas for a sequel to this story and I wanted to have a vote on it. Please review and tell me whether or not to write a sequel. Thanks again for all your support and don't forget to review! Thank you again to Petalwish for giving me the name for Lightkit! **

**Chapter 12: Any Day**

Life in the nursery was hectic. Shiningdawn's kits were two moons old and continuously fell out of her nest. Whisperbreeze had given birth half a moon ago to Lightkit, Morningkit and Skykit. Lightkit was a small she-kit with pale tan fur and big blue eyes, Morningkit was a larger dark grey she-kit with blue eyes as well and their brother Skykit was pale grey and white with green eyes like his mother.

"Can we go outside today Shiningdawn?" Mossykit asked her mother. The tiny she-kit's pale green eyes were wide.

"Okay, but make sure that at least two warriors can see you," Shiningdawn said to her five kits as the pounced onto each other.

"Thank you Shiningdawn!" squeaked Firekit as he and his littermates bounded off.

"He looks so much like his father," Shiningdawn sighed to Whisperbreeze.

Later, after the day's last hunting patrol had arrived back, Flamestrike padded over to Shiningdawn and licked her between her ears.

"How've the kits been?" he asked.

"They played a lot and now they're asleep finally," Shiningdawn answered sleepily. Flamestrike nodded and walked over to Whisperbreeze, muttering a few words to her before returning.

"What do you say to a break away from them and a walk in the forest with me? Whisperbreeze will watch them and make sure they sleep," he said.

"With you? Any day!" She said leaping up and rubbing against him. Flamestrike purred and led the way towards the camp entrance. They walked in silence for a while just with their tails entwined and standing so close that their pelts brushed.

"Where are we going?" Shiningdawn asked eventually. Flamestrike merely smiled and led her through a tiny hole in a one of the bushes. When they emerged the first thing Shiningdawn saw was a beautiful crystal-clear stream.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped, taking a step forward and untangling herself from Flamestrike. Stretching across the stream was a mossy log and smooth rocks lay under the surface of the water. The area around the clearing was soft, sweet-smelling grass and the stream bank was fine, golden sand. Fir and oak trees surrounded the clearing and rose and lavender bushes were dotted throughout.

"I found it this morning," Flamestrike said coming to stand next to her. "I thought it could be a place where the two of us could have some time alone. I've missed sleeping next to you in the warriors den."

"I have too, thank you for showing me this place," Shiningdawn mewed. "I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you," Flamestrike purred. "Wait there's more," he said as they settled. The two cats curled up together on the soft grass and looked up to the sky. Up high above them, there was a big almost-full moon shining down on them. Shiningdawn purred ecstatically and nuzzled her mate. They stayed there until the sky was almost filled with stars, then Flamestrike sat up.

"We'd better be going," he said. "The kits will be wondering where we are."

"Okay, but promise we will come back again," Shiningdawn meowed.

"I promise," Flamestrike answered.


	13. Change

**This will be the last chapter for this book and I am still debating whether or not to write a sequel or not. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and followers for their continued support. Don't forget to review and please check out my new books. **

**Chapter 13: Change**

One day in mid-new-leaf was the worst day Shiningdawn had ever experienced. It started like any other, Shiningdawn woke and said goodbye to her kits as they went outside to play, she, Whisperbreeze, Rainpelt, Stormwhisker, Lionclaw and Flamestrike shared fresh-kill and tongues, then Flamestrike organized patrols and set out on a hunting patrol with Rainpelt and Lionclaw while the queens sun-bathed.

"How old are your kits now, Stormwhisker?" Whisperbreeze asked. The black and white queen was sprawled across sun-warmed rocks outside the nursery.

"About five moons now," Stormwhisker mumbled closing her eyes and sighing. Shiningdawn rolled over to face her den-mates. "It's going to be hard to adjust to losing them to the apprentice den. But I know Thornstar will choose good mentors for them."

"Thornstar won't be leader for much longer," Whisperbreeze murmured.

"Yeah, I know. But Flamestrike will be a great leader," Shiningdawn purred.

The queens continued talking and watching over their kits for a short while longer. After Flamestrike's patrol returned, Thornstar came out of his den and called Rainpelt and Whisperbreeze over. Whisperbreeze looked ready to burst once they came out.

"What's wrong?" Shiningdawn asked her sister.

"You'll see," Whisperbreeze said, her whiskers twitching. As she spoke Thornstar bounded up onto the high rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join her beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" the ginger leader called out over the camp. Shiningdawn called her kits to join herself and Flamestrike as they took their places next to Shimmerheart.

"Sit down and be quiet," Flamestrike told his kits wrapping his tail around them and pulling them close. Thornstar beckoned Whisperbreeze and Rainpelt forward with his tail.

"Snowypaw, Riverpaw and Ravenpaw please come forward," he called to the young cats. The three siblings rushed over, bubbling with excitement.

"Snowypaw," Thornstar meowed to the white apprentice. "Your parents have both been loyal members in this clan and I hope you will follow their example and the example set by your mentor. Snowypaw from this moment on you shall be known as Snowywhisker!" Snowywhisker bowed her head and skipped back to her littermates.

"Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenwing!" Thornstar said to the big grey tom. "Riverpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Riversong!"

"Snowywhisker, Ravenwing, Riversong!" The clan yowled in unison. Shiningdawn walked over to congratulate her sister's kits.

"Congratulations!" she cried as she reached Snowywhisker covering her niece with licks.

"Thank you, Shiningdawn!" Snowywhisker purred. The three new warriors moved off away from the group of cats and settled beside the camp entrance to commence their vigil. Flamestrike organised another patrol to go and re-scent the Riverclan border while Shiningdawn stayed and spoke to Whisperbreeze.

"I can't believe my babies are already warriors!" Whisperbreeze cried. "They're so young."

"I don't even want to think about what I'm going to do when my kits become apprentices let alone warriors!" Shiningdawn mewed. The two she-cats were curled up in their nests, their tails tucked around their sleeping kits.

Shiningdawn was almost asleep when Stormwhisker charged into the nursery. The wide-eyed ginger queen looked panicked as she almost wrenched Shiningdawn awake.

"What is it?!" cried Shiningdawn springing to her paws. Whisperbreeze woke, shocked from a very deep sleep and stared at Stormwhisker.

"Flamestrike….River…..fall," Stormwhisker panted, flopping down on the soft ground beside her nest.

"Oh no," Shiningdawn whispered.

"Go Shiningdawn, I'll take care of the kits!" Whisperbreeze cried. Shiningdawn nodded and tore through the nursery entrance and roared across the camp to the tunnel. She bounded up the ravine and half-skidded half-ran down to the river bank. When she got there she found Flamestrike and his patrol of Rainpelt, Brambleheart and Lionclaw. Flamestrike was gripping one of the stepping stones digging his claws in and trying to hold on for dear life, the other patrol members were desperately trying to grab his scruff but were failing. Flamestrike spotted Shiningdawn and called out something to her, but Shiningdawn couldn't make out what it was over the roar of the over-flowing river. She raced down to the edge of the water and leaned in towards him.

"I love you Shiningdawn, don't you forget that, take care of our kits they need you," Flamestrike meowed. Shiningdawn watched in horror as another wave crashed down over Flamestrike's head and his claws where dislodged from the rock and he was swept away downstream.


End file.
